Begin Again
by brookeljames
Summary: Based on the Taylor Swift song Begin Again. This was just a kind of writers block thing for me and if pretty short but please read and review :)


**'Took a deep breath in the mirror. He didn't like it when I wore high heels. But I do.'**

_"Why do you even wear those?" Finn asked, looking at the heels like they'd murdered every member of his family. _

_"I like'em"_

_"Why? They don't make you any taller. And they just look kinda stupid" _

_Rachel frowned, biting down on her bottom like as she looked down at the heels._

**

"Why did I agree to this" Rachel murmured, pacing up and down her room.

"Because you like this girl right?"

"Well, yea. But still"

Kurt sighed, getting up off of Rachel's bed and looking at the woman "It's been eight month, Rachel. You gotta get back out there"

Rachel huffed and nodded "Yea. Yea, you're right"

**'Turn the lock and put my headphones on. He always said he didn't like this don't. But I do, I do'**

_"Jesus. What is you're deal with this song!" Finn growled and Rachel frowned, looking at her iTunes. _

_"I like this song"_

_"Clearly. It's all I ever seem to hear" the boy snapped, grabbing the laptop and going through Rachel's iTunes "God, you have no good music" Finn closed the laptop an getting off the bed. _

_"Where're you going?" _

_"Out"_

**'Walked in expecting you'd be late but you go here early and you stand and wave'**

_She must have been standing there for an hour before Finn finally showed "Ready?"_

_"You're an hour late"_

_"I know. The boys and I got into a really good game of COD"_

_Rachel sighed, but walked into the theater anyway. _

**'You pull my chair out and help me in. And you don't know how nice that is. But I do' **

She walked into the cafe, her eyes scanning the busy coffee shop and coming to rest on the blonde who was already sat at a table, smiling lightly as she wave at her.

Rachel couldn't help the smile from tugging on her lips as she made her way through the crowd.

Quinn got up from her seat, pulling out the other seat as Rachel reached her. Rachel was confused for a second which made Quinn smiled "We can stand if you wanna"

"Uh, no. Sorry" Rachel stood in front of the seat allowing the blonde to push the seat under her before sitting across the table from her.

"You look great"

Rachel smiled, blushing lightly "Thank you. So do you"

**'You throw your head back laughing like a little kid. I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause he never did'**

_"Listen Rachel" Finn hissed, grabbing onto Rachel's arm "Maybe you should just not talk. Can't you see we're trying to play a game! Besides your jokes aren't funny"_

**

"Seriously?" Quinn asked, trying to catch her breath between giggles and laughs.

Rachel nodded, still slightly dazed that she had made the blonde laugh that much.

"What's the matter?" Quinn asked, noticing the look on Rachel's face as she leant her elbows on the table.

"I just, uh, Finn didn't think I was funny"

Quinn shrugged, allowing her hands to fall on top of Rachel's "I don't know who Finn is but he missed out. You're funny"

"Really?"

Quinn nodded, smiled as she extended one hand and tucked a few strands of hair behind Rachel's ears "Now, tell me how, exactly, this Brittany girl ended up throwing up on you?"

**

**'You said you never met one girl who had as many James Taylor albums as you do. But I do'**

It had been two weeks since their first date and they been on they're second and third before Rachel invited Quinn back to her apartment.

Quinn strolled along Rachel's old record collection, her mouth slightly agape at how many there actually were "You have more James Taylor than I do. I didn't think that was possible"

"He's kinda my favorite" Rachel said, shrugged from her seat on her bed. She was kind of nervous about Quinn looking at her music collection because someone's taste in music says a lot about them as a person.

"You have like the best taste in music of anyone I know" Quinn said, turning to smiled at the girl on the bed "I don't know anyone who liked Fleetwood Mac" the blonde took a seat next to Rachel "Why're you so nervous?"

"It's just Finn didn't like my taste in music. I had to change my whole iTunes"

Quinn frowned lightly, lacing her hand through Rachel's and resting then on her lap "I don't know what this guy did to you but you don't have to change for me. You're perfect just as you are. Even with your love of licorice"

Rachel couldn't help but smile, leaning forward and pressing her lips against Quinn's and after a few seconds the blonde pulled back and licked her lips "You've had licorice today, haven't you?"

Rachel smiled apologetically and shrugged slightly making Quinn roll her eyes playfully "To think I went into the store on the way her and bought you more"

"If I eat it does that mean you won't kiss me all night?"

Quinn shrugged "Your lips make up for the horrible taste of licorice"

**

**'And we walk down the block to my car and I almost brought him up but you started talking about the movies your family watches every Christmas and I want to talk about that'**

Quinn smiled as they reached Rachel's car, scrunching her face up slightly as she looked up into the falling snow.

They'd just gotten out of watching their first broadway show and Rachel couldn't help but compare Quinn to Finn. How Finn would never even think of taking her to a broadway show because they were 'boring' and Rachel knew Quinn didn't like that kind of stuff their but the blonde still took her. She even pretended to be interested.

Rachel thought about saying something but decided against it, walking up to Quinn and wrapped her arms around get waist and rested her head against the taller girls chest.

Quinn smiled, resting her cheek against Rachel's head and wrapping her arms around the girl "You know that wasn't exactly bad. I think we should go see another one next week"

"You hated it" Rachel murmured, smiling against Quinn's chest.

"But you loved it. You smiled the full way through and that made it worth it for me"

Rachel grinned, hugging Quinn tighter as she hid her face in the girls neck "I think I love you"

Quinn chuckled lightly, pressing her lips against Rachel's hair "Well I know I love you"

Rachel pulled back and looked up into the blondes eyes "Really?"

Quinn nodded, using her thumb to brush away a snowflake that had landed on Rachel's eyelash "I've known for a while that I love you but you were still thinking about that guy. Every move I made it was like you were shocked someone would do that for you and I didn't want to say that I loved you incase you analyzed that too"

Rachel frowned, she didn't know Quinn felt like that "Sorry"

"Don't apologize" Quinn said sternly "That dude messed you up. I get that but I'm here to fix it not make it worse"

Rachel sniffed lowly, though it wasn't because of the cold.

"Please don't cry. You know, I'll kill this Finn guy if I ever meet him. You don't deserve to feel you do"

"I don't. I don't feel like that anymore"

"Yes you do" Quinn said as a matter of fact, resting her hands on Rachel's red cheeks "You can't just get rid of that feeling but I promise I will go away and you'll feel as beautiful as you are"

Rachel closed her eyes and leant further into Quinn's hand.

"How would you feel about coming back to mine and watching Nightmare before Christmas? My family and I watch it every year on Christmas Eve. I know that's not for another couple of days but what ever"

Rachel bit down on her lip and nodded "I don't think I love you" Rachel said and for the first time Quinn's confidence wavered slightly.

"What?"

"I know I love you. Thank you for being so patient"

Quinn smiled, the relief evident on her face "Anything for you" Quinn pressing her lips against Rachel's frozen nose before opening the car door "After you, love"

**'And for the first time what's past is past'**


End file.
